La Grande Organisation Olympe, le plan le plus foireux d'une vie !
by Anorluin
Summary: Luke Castellan est un des meilleurs espions de la mafia américaine. Mais lorsque Percy Jackson cambriole une de leurs base, Luke est envoyé le récupérer. Ce dans quoi il s'est engager pourrait être au final bien plus important que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer et faire ressortir un lourd passé à la GOO. UA Attention: violence après. N'hésitez pas à lire. New : L'arrivé d'Annabeth!
1. Chapter 1 Luke

Bonjour à tous, vous, lecteurs (égarés ou pas)

Donc comme je l'avais dis dans "un air divin", je commence à poster ma nouvelle fiction sur le fandom de PJO. C'est la première "vrai" fic que je poste sur le site . Par "vrai" fiction j'entend une histoire en plusieurs chapitres et non des petits drabbles.

Il s'agit d'un UA, où je ne prends que les personnages de Percy Jackson et non ceux de Héros de l'Olympe en plus (du moins pour l'instant), et donc Luke est vivant ^^. Pour les info, Luke à 19 ans et Percy 16 ans pour les autres je vous laisse faire le compte. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une romance entre eux (mais peut-être que si, ça dépendra de comment ça évolue) par contre il y aura du yaoi, ça c'est certain.

**ATTENTION : Certain chapitre seront assez violent autant verbalement, que physiquement ( Je changerais surement le rating T en M en cours de route, mais pour le moment je le laisse) donc personnes (très) sensibles éviter, mais pour ceux qui souhaiteraient quand même lire je préviendrai au début des chapitres.**

Pour L'instant RAS ^^

Disclaimer : Rick Riordan m'a prêté ses perso , je peux donc en faire ce que je veux... Bon d'accord c'est pas vrai même si j'aimerais bien (comme la plus part d'entre nous ^^). Par contre mes OC m'appartienne ainsi que l'histoire.

Je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 Luke

-"Lieutenant Castellan vous serez donc chargé de l'enquête."

Bien. Le boss sera content. Non pas qu'il ait douté de moi mais ce fut plus rapide que prévu et il pourra enfin mettre la main sur ce jeune Jackson. Grâce à moi ! Je suis le meilleur ! Mais tout d'abord, laissez-moi me présenter : je me nomme Luke Castellan, j'ai 19 ans et j'appartiens à la mafia américaine. Comment y suis-je arrivé ? C'est une longue histoire, laissez-moi vous la raconter...

Au début, je faisais partie d'une organisation ultra secrète ( seuls quelques membres du gouvernement sont au parfum ) du nom de Olympe, oui, comme dans la mythologie. Cette organisation recrute des jeunes aux pouvoirs spéciaux, des jeunes doués. Nous appartenions à des "familles", mon don pour la discrétion et le vol m'avait prédisposé à la maison Hermès. J'étais donc comme on nous appelle un "fils d'Hermès" où nous parlions de sang-mêlés, il s'agissait de noms codés. Il m'ont recruté à l'âge de 10 ans. À 14 ans, je me suis pour la première fois frotté à la mafia américaine, je devais dérober des manuscrits. Ma mission ayant été couronnée de succès, j'eus droit à un deuxième tour de manège. Ma seconde mission, là-bas, un an après, fut un désastre. Je me suis fait piégé. Cependant, contre toute attente, je ne suis pas mort. Ayant réussi à les cambrioler, j'avais attiré leur attention. Ils m'ont longuement interrogé mais je préfère vous taire ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir. Mon corps s'en souvient encore et me le rappelle de temps en temps. Il m'ont finalement ouvert les yeux : l'organisation se sert de gamins que certaines personnes qualifieraient de démoniaques alors que nous ne demandons qu'à vivre normalement. Ils m'ont finalement engagé et j'ai rapidement gravi les échelons pour devenir un des proches du boss. À l'heure actuelle, si je n'ai pas été déclaré mort, alors je dois être dans les premiers dans la liste des individus recherchés par l'Olympe.

Mais revenons à notre enquête. Un peu au hasard, ce jeune que nous recherchons s'est retrouvé dans une de nos bases les plus secrètes. Par je ne sais quel miracle, il parvint à s'enfuir avec une clef contenant les noms de nos fournisseurs, nos alliés ainsi que le plan de nos bases. Cependant, nous ne nous inquiétions que très peu, ce gamin avait seulement pris la première qui lui était passée sous la main, histoire de prouver le fait qu'il avait trouvé une de nos bases. Nous pensions le rattraper avant qu'il craque le code. Nous n'imaginions pas qu'il savait où trouver ce foutu code... Nous avons sous-estimé un gamin et maintenant il possède ce qui pourrait causer notre perte. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été là par hasard finalement... Dans la journée d'hier, nous avions été informé de la disparition d'une statuette dans le musée de New York. Une statuette représentant le titan Cronos... Une statuette contenant le code de la clef destiné à un de nos plus puissants alliés... Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à reprendre mon ancienne couverture pour parvenir à diriger l'enquête.

Prétextant la fatigue, je demande l'autorisation de rentrer chez moi. Je passe devant ma voiture sans la voir. Je veux marcher, respirer la pollution de cette ville qui fut autrefois mon foyer. Je tire une cigarette de mon paquet et l'allume. Ma tête doit refléter mon humeur. Je souffle la fumée qui s'approche de moi. Ces gens qui déambulent dans la rue pensant que leurs problèmes sont tous plus importants que ceux de leurs voisins me dégoûtent. Ils se pensent en sécurité. Ils ne connaissent pas vraiment le monde dans lequel ils vivent. C'est désolant.

* * *

Arrivé à destination, je file devant mon ordinateur et active la connexion sécurisée. L'image d'un homme se forme devant moi : une trentaine d'année, les cheveux châtains aux pointes noires et les yeux dorés comme l'or.

_" Luke ?", appelle-t-il, surpris

_" Ils m'ont confié l'enquête, monsieur", dis-je humblement

_" Ho excellente nouvelle, ma jeune recrue", répond-t-il, satisfait avec un sourire prédateur auquel je suis maintenant habitué.

Beaucoup au sein de l'organisation envient ma place de haut gradé. Il est vrai que je suis le plus jeune dans cette catégorie et mon passé à l'Olympe m'a valu des ennemis qui continuent à faire courrir des bruits comme quoi je suis un espion. Cependant nul ne sait réellement les sacrifices auxquels j'ai recouru pour parvenir aussi haut. J'ai dû acérer mes paroles afin de gravir les échelons, mon corps aussi m'a été utile. Sans me vanter, je suis quand même pas trop mal foutu.  
_" Quand commence l'enquête Luke?"  
_" Demain Monsieur, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de faire sauter ma couverture en m'absentant dès le début de l'enquête, ou que le gamin nous échappe. Avez-vous pensé qu'il est peut-être de l'Olympe ?"  
_ "Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé! "s'exclame-t-il, "Cependant, aucun des mes espions ne m'a rapporté son existence. "  
_" Excusez mon impertinence seigneur."  
_" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Luke, tu te feras pardonner en temps voulu comme tu sais si bien le faire."  
Son ton redevint doucereux, plein de promesses. Il m'a quasiment toujours parlé comme ça, la première fois je n'avais guère plus de 15 ans, peut-être 15 ans et demi, il me promettait un poste très haut si je le satisfaisais. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris comment. Au début, je devais simplement lui dire tout ce que je savais à propos de Olympe, et en tant que chef d'une maison j'en savais des choses. Puis j'ai approché de mes 16 ans, ma musculature s'est affiné, j'ai grandi, et il a commencé à changer. Il reprend :  
_" Je regrette quand même que tu aies à commencer si vite, mais je comprends. Je suis sûr que l'on aurait pu s'amuser", ajoute-t-il en me regardant tel un chat qui découvre une souris amusante.  
_" Monsieur acceptez-vous que je me retire afin de préparer l'enquête ?"  
_" Bien sûr mon petit chien, je souhaite que tu m'amènes rapidement ce jeune Jackson. Un peu de sang neuf me fera du bien."

Il coupe la connexion. Je peux presque l'entendre appeler Alice ou Seb. La première fut longtemps son amante favorite et le second n'est autre que le bras droit du boss, 25 ans, les cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux, ainsi que son déversoir occasionnel. Enfin... occasionnel seulement depuis mon arrivé. Mon corps m'a permis de gravir les échelons, je suis rapidement devenu un des plus hauts espions de la mafia, mais en contre partie je suis également devenu la pute du boss, je suis devenu son petit chien comme il se plaît à m'appeler. Alice m'en veut toujours pour ça, et si le boss n'avait pas interdit que l'on me touche, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me lève en direction de la salle de bain. Lentement, je commence à enlever l'uniforme. Par rapport à ma chemise blanche ma peau parait presque dorée, mes yeux bleus paraissent plus grands qu'à l'accoutumée, sans doute la lumière. Sur mon torse ressortent les cicatrices que j'ai accumulé depuis que mon don s'est manifesté. La plus impressionnante reste celle de mon visage, elle part de mon œil gauche et sépare ma joue en deux. Cette cicatrice me vient d'une mission que j'ai effectué pour Olympe, une raison de plus pour les haïr. Je n'ai plus un corps de gamin. Je me mets sous l'eau chaude, parfois j'envie les gens ordinaires, ils n'ont pas à se soucier de leur sécurité 24h/24h. Reprendre ma couverture est dangereux, si les gars de Olympe s'en rendent compte s'en est fini de moi. En attendant, l'eau parvint à dénouer un peu mes muscles. Je suis enfin bien. Je finis pourtant par sortir de la douche. Je mets un jean et m'accoude à mon balcon, la nuit tombe sur New York... Et pourtant il y a toujours autant de lumières. C'est ça que j'aime dans cette ville, cette indécente animation qui la maintient éveillée jour et nuit. Je prends une cigarette et l'allume, une lumière de plus pour cette ville, j'apporte moi aussi ma contribution à l'activité nocturne. Demain, je pars à la chasse et je devrais rapidement trouver le gamin, le boss me l'a bien fait comprendre. J'ai intérêt à profiter de ces vacances inespérées.

* * *

Anor: *se cache derrière son écran d'ordinateur*  
Percy :_ J'apparais pas... :/  
Luke :_ Je suis le joujou de Cronos... OO  
Anor :_ Mais... Heuu... C'est que le début...  
Cronos:_ Je suis sur Skype oO'... Tremble Hermès ! J'utilise internet !  
Anor :_ Techniquement c'est pas Skype mais... Aieee  
*Anor se fait frapper par Luke*  
Percy :_ -_-' ... Je suis un délinquant ?  
Anor :_ Mais non mon Percy chéri !  
Luke : N'empêche je suis quand même le perso qui possède le plus de classe *s'admire dans le miroir*  
Percy :_ Pourquoi on est pas des Demi-dieux ?  
Anor :_ Ça s'appelle un UA mon chou... Et oui Lukinou tu es le plus beau  
Luke :*sort perfide l'air de rien* _ Je m'appelle Luke.  
Percy :*sort Turbulence* _ J'ai un prénom.  
Anor :*recule lentement vers la sortie* _ Heuuu Une petite review ? *s'enfuis*  
Percy :_ À la prochaine !

J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
Bise. Anor.


	2. Chapter 2 Percy

Hello ^^ how are you today ?

Yes I speak English now !

-Tu parle pas anglais t'as juste une prof particulière...-

Rabat-joie... donc Voilà, je poste le nouveau chapitre de la GOO ( je vous laisse chercher ^^)

Bref.. j'aurais du le publier en début de semaine mais la météo n'a pas été clémente... non c'est pas ça... J'ai eu des problèmes de temps (d'heure quoi !)

Donc... heuuu ..

RAR anonyme :

Kfer : merci beaucoup ^^. Voilà donc la suite. j'espère qu'elle te plairas ^^

Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui lirons, qui ont lus, mis en favoris ou en follow ^^. Merci beaucoup.

Il s'agit d'un UA, où je ne prends que les personnages de Percy Jackson et non ceux de Héros de l'Olympe en plus (du moins pour l'instant), et donc Luke est vivant ^^. Pour les info, Luke à 19 ans et Percy 16 ans pour les autres je vous laisse faire le compte. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une romance entre eux (mais peut-être que si, ça dépendra de comment ça évolue) par contre il y aura du yaoi, ça c'est certain.

**ATTENTION**** : Certain chapitre seront assez violents autant verbalement, que physiquement ( Je changerais sûrement le rating T en M en cours de route, mais pour le moment je le laisse) donc personnes (très) sensibles éviter, mais pour ceux qui souhaiteraient quand même lire je préviendrai au début des chapitres.**

Pour L'instant toujours RAS ^^

Disclaimer : Rick Riordan m'a prêté ses perso , je peux donc en faire ce que je veux... Bon d'accord c'est pas vrai même si j'aimerais bien (comme la plus part d'entre nous ^^). Par contre mes OC m'appartienne ainsi que l'histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 2 Percy

Heureusement que je connais New York comme ma poche! J'ai rapidement réussi à semer mes poursuivants puis j'ai pris un taxis jusqu'à la sortie de la ville, et me voilà maintenant en pleine forêt avec seulement tous les États-Unis à traverser, pour retrouver ma copine, qui est accessoirement mon lien direct avec l'Olympe.  
Oups... À force de courir j'en oublie les bonnes manières, désolé.

Je m'appelle Percy Jackson. Le plus puissant possédant un don ayant été recruté par l'agence Olympe actuellement. D'après mes amis, mon don est des plus impressionnants, pour moi, il est juste une emmerde de plus... Mon psychique me permet d'influencer l'eau, c'est vrai que c'est quand même assez cool. Bon l'effort demeure assez intense et me laisse la plus part du temps pantelant, essoufflé et suant, mais il m'a souvent sauvé la vie.

La vie d'un sang-mêlé, comme on nous appelle nous autres mutants en tout genre de l'Olympe, est très ( très ) dure. Déjà lorsque les gens se rendent compte de notre différence nous sommes rejetés, battus, laissés de côté. Mais en plus nous sommes traqués par des entreprises diverses cherchant à s'approprier nos dons. J'ai fait pas mal de petits boulots après être parti de chez ma mère. Pas qu'elle me maltraitait, hein. Non, loin de la, je suis parti pour lui éviter le fardeau d'avoir un fils bizarre. Je la vois beaucoup plus régulièrement depuis que je suis à l'agence et que je maîtrise mon don.  
Cette agence, parlons-en... C'est le seul endroit au monde où les gens comme moi sont à peu près en sécurité et peuvent vivre normalement. Ils m'ont recruté i ans, lors de mes 12 ans, depuis j'ai quasiment vécu là-bas. Étant ce que l'on appelle un "fils de Poséidon" je suis un agent sous couverture maximale, nous sommes actuellement deux dans mon cas, Thalia, une fille qui peut influencer l'énergie statique ainsi que l'électricité, et moi. Thalia est plus âgée que moi, elle a à peu près dix-huit ans mais je ne l'ai pas vue depuis près de deux ans car elle suit un entraînement spécial réservé à certaines filles. Mon appartenance à l'Olympe n'est connue que de quelques personnes, les chefs de maison. Autant dire que ma vie sociale n'est pas ce que l'on appelle des plus remplies.

Pour en revenir à ma course poursuite, parce que oui, je ne vous en ai pas encore parlé, je suis maintenant traqué par la police américaine et la mafia... Bon le seul avantage c'est que l'Olympe va sûrement étouffer l'affaire. Le bon coté d'appartenir à une organisation gouvernementale ultra-secrète. En fait j'étais sur la piste d'un de nos agents disparu au moment où je suis arrivé. Vous me direz, pourquoi avoir attendu quatre ans? Eh bien la personne disparue était le meilleur fils d'Hermès de l'agence, qui s'est frotté à la mafia et n'en est jamais revenu. Je devais m'infiltrer pour savoir s'il était mort ou pas. Cependant, pour y parvenir, il fallait quelqu'un de puissant inconnu du disparu. J'ai dérobé une clef contenant la réponse et dû, malheureusement, cambrioler le musée d'Histoire naturelle de New York pour avoir le code. Je ne sais donc toujours pas si Luke Castellan, puisque c'est lui le disparu, est vivant ou mort et avec ou pas la mafia. C'est génial. De plus j'ai la moitié des États-Unis à mes trousses, sérieusement, j'adore ma vie !  
Avant que la nuit tombe, je ferais mieux de trouver un endroit où me réfugier pour dormir... Une grotte ou un arbre près d'un ruisseau devrait faire l'affaire.

Après avoir trouvé un saule pleureur -j'adore ces arbres, ils offrent de super abris- je m'autorise à sortir mes possessions afin de voir ce qu'il me reste. Trois paquets de biscuits, un fromage dur, un peu de bœuf séché et deux saucisses sèches. Voilà ma nourriture pour traverser le pays... Passons... Après j'ai un sac de couchage basse température étanche, de quoi faire un feu, un couteau, un pistolet et ses cartouches, de quoi faire quelques pièges à rongeurs, ainsi qu'une lampe rechargeable, plus que 400$ en cash et ma carte. Sachant que je vais devoir éviter les villes à tout prix, je ne sais absolument pas comment je vais me débrouiller. À moins de voler une voiture... Je regarde la photo de moi et ma copine dans mon porte feuille... Annabeth me manque, mais je ne devrais pas avoir cette photo sur moi, je la brûlerais au petit matin. Le truc c'est que si je vole une voiture, il y a de fortes chances que j'aille en prison en dépit de Olympe et alors là direction les bases de la mafia...  
Bon ben j'ai plus qu'à tenter de traverser les USA à pieds...

Je sors le dernier objet de mon sac. Une tablette électronique. Dernière création des Héphaïstos, ces génies de la mécanique, elle est calibrée pour ne répondre qu'à une seule empreinte de doigts, la mienne. De plus, le toucher pour déverrouiller est différent pour chaque tablette. Moi, je dois appuyer une seule fois avec l'index très délicatement, et si j'appuie trop fort, elle s'autodétruit. C'est super pratique pour les missions, on peut porter nos dossiers sur nous sans risques de se les faire voler. Dans le dossier de ma mission, deux photos sont en couverture : la dernière de Luke quand il a quitté Olympe et un vieillissement de celle-ci pour que j'ai une idée de ce à quoi il ressemble maintenant.  
Je range mes affaires et grignote deux-trois biscuits avec une rondelle de saucisse sèche en guise de repas, de toute façon je n'ai pas faim. Je pense que je devrais profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil car si je sais où je suis alors demain je vais m'accrocher au premier train qui passe. Je sens que les prochaines semaines vont être assez éprouvantes, mais si j'y arrive alors je pourrais prendre un an de vacances à la charge de l'Olympe. Je me glisse dans mon sac de couchage en regardant le ciel, m'abrite sous le tronc, et ferme les yeux pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Percy : _ Ton chapitre est plus court... Et parle de moi ^^

Anor : _ T'es content ? T'es pas un délinquant :)

Percy : _ Soulagé surtout

*Anor risque un œil de derrière son clavier*

Annabeth : _ On parle de moi... La photooooo :'(

Luke : _ Je suis recherché par la personne que je recherche... ton histoire se mord un peu la queue hein... *ricane*

Anor : _ Tu t'y connais en queue toi :p

Percy : _ Tu vas te faire frapper...

Luke : _ Si vous commentez je ne taperais pas trop Anor pour qu'elle publie la suite. *dégaine Perfide et se lance à la poursuite d'Anor qui s'enfuie à la vitesse d'Hermès*

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Bise. Anor.


	3. Chapter 3 Percy

Bonjour à tous ^^

Pas taper s'il vous plaît….

J'aurais dû publier ce chapitre avant mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps hier soir… Alors, Alors c'était bien hein ? Hein ?! hein !?

De quoi je parle Oo ? mais des 50 ans du Doctor bien sur !

L'épisode était juste superbe, génial, _Fantastique_ !

Voici donc le grand retour de la GOO,

Bon j'avoue que ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré –en même temps il se passe rien-

Merci encore à vous tous qui lisez, commentez et suivez cette fiction ^^, ça me fais très plaisir.

RAR anonyme :

Mathilde : Heureuse de t'avoir fait accrocher à un UA ^^. Désoler de t'avoir fait patienter si longtemps mais voilà la suite ^^ Bonne lecture

Donc bref, le blabla habituel :

Il s'agit d'un UA, où je ne prends que les personnages de Percy Jackson et non ceux de Héros de l'Olympe en plus (du moins pour l'instant), et donc Luke est vivant ^^. Pour les info, Luke à 19 ans et Percy 16 ans pour les autres je vous laisse faire le compte. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une romance entre eux (mais peut-être que si, ça dépendra de comment ça évolue) par contre il y aura du yaoi, ça c'est certain.

**ATTENTION****: Certain chapitre seront assez violents autant verbalement, que physiquement ( Je changerais sûrement le rating T en M en cours de route, mais pour le moment je le laisse) donc personnes (très) sensibles éviter, mais pour ceux qui souhaiteraient quand même lire je préviendrai au début des chapitres.**

Pour L'instant RAS ^^

Disclaimer : Rick Riordan m'a prêté ses perso , je peux donc en faire ce que je veux... Bon d'accord c'est pas vrai même si j'aimerais bien (comme la plus part d'entre nous ^^). Par contre mes OC m'appartienne ainsi que l'histoire.

Je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_So, Allons-y_

* * *

Chapitre 3 Percy :

Le bruit du train est devenu familier après huit heures de trajet à son sommet. Par chance, s'en est un de marchandise, il ne passera pas par des gares avant son terminus qui est je ne sais où, le plus loin si possible. Ce matin, j'ai eu un gros coup de chance en parvenant à la gare sans ennuis car en passant me prendre -peut-être- mon dernier café, j'ai entendu deux policiers discuter d'un de leurs groupes qui fouillait les bois à ma recherche... Autant dire que lorsque j'ai traversé les bois je me suis fait tout (tout) petit... Leur inspecteur est vraiment très intelligent de m'avoir quand même cherché aussi loin de New York dès le lendemain. Bon, au moins, aucune annonce n'a encore était faite... La chance me sourirait-elle ? Ou bien y a des gens là-haut qui s'amuse bien à nous faire espérer. Ouais ce doit être ça... Bande de salauds !  
Oui ! Je sais ! Je deviens vulgaire ! Et alors ! J'ai bien le droit ! Pfff ! C'est pas vous qui avez le gouvernement ET la mafia à vos trousses !  
Sinon que dire... Il se passe rien depuis que je suis sur ce foutu train. Ah... Si! J'ai vu deux cerfs, un loup et des affiches pour un cirque vers la cinquième heure il y avait des lions, et j'aime pas particulièrement ces bestioles, c'est pas gentil !  
Bon je vais pas me plaindre, au moins j'ai pas de problèmes depuis que j'ai trouvé mon moyen de locomotion et je dois avoir fait déjà pas mal de kilomètres ! Aaah si le train pouvait aller directement à Los Angeles, ça m'arrangerait mais on va peut-être pas trop en demander déjà que je ne dois pas être loin de Chicago !  
Quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?... Chicago... Merde... Le train va à Chicago... Ou du moins y passe... C'est obligé... Touts les trains des US passent vers Chicago... Oups... Va falloir que je descende avant... Et le problème et que si l'intelligent inspecteur a suivi le même raisonnement que pour avoir l'idée de venir me chercher en pleine forêt alors il va venir me chercher à Chicago.  
Bon calmons-nous. Je respire un bon coup, avant de tousser à cause de la fumée... La première chose à faire est de trouver un endroit où je serais proche du sol et dès que je verrais les lumières de la ville sauter dans l'herbe. Une chance que ce soit l'été ! Après il faut que je disparaisse et que je passe jusque de l'autre côté de la ville pour chopper un nouveau train en direction de l'ouest... Peut-être devrais-je prendre le risque d'appeler Annabeth en ville ? Un ami de l'Olympe m'a raconté qu'il y a un égout tout à fait confortable pas loin du parc, vers une fontaine avec des écrans géants. En plus ça me permettra de trouver un pressing pour laver mes vêtements. Je vous l'ai déjà peut-être dit, je vais donc sûrement me répéter mais parfois je hais ma vie.  
Bon, si ça se trouve, j'ai mal estimé et je suis encore loin de Chicago, soyons positifs !  
La nuit se couche progressivement et révèle bientôt son magnifique ciel étoilé, peut-être est-ce bon signe ? Je ne devrais pas parler trop vite car moins de 5 minutes après avoir pensé à cette option apparaissent les premières lumières de la ville... J'aurais quand même voyager neuf heures sur ce train...  
Lentement, je me glisse le long de l'échelle pour descendre jusqu'au marche pied à l'arrière du train. Normalement, si j'ai bien observé les rondes aucun gars ne va venir avant vingt bonnes minutes. Je regarde le sol pour m'assurer de la vitesse du train, et bien sûr ma légendaire chance réapparait ! L'herbe fait place à un sol caillouteux et peu accueillant... Génial. Vraiment Super. C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Je vais arriver dans la gare si je peux pas descendre et dire " bonjour tout le monde, vous savez que vous devriez améliorer un peu le confort de ce train, l'étage est peu abrité en cas d'averse. Au revoir !".  
J'espère juste que de l'herbe va réapparaître avant que ça ne m'arrive... Sinon je vais rouler sur les cailloux... Et je vous assure que ce n'est absolument pas confortable, vous pouvez me croire sur parole.  
"_ Hey John tu viens ?", appelle une voix forte.  
Merde ! Les surveillants ! Si ils me trouvent c'en est fini de moi !  
"- Oui attends je vais jusqu'au bout." répondit une seconde voix dans mon dos  
Merde, merde, merde ! Y'en a un de chaque coté ! J'ai pas le temps de remonter sur le toit !  
"- Bah pas la peine ! Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils y en aient qui soit montés en cours de route." refait le premier  
Peut-être que ...?  
"_ C'est à cinq mètres..."  
Heuuu... Oups ? Je suis mort ! J'aperçois une échelle pour descendre du train et si ?... Je me glisse le long du wagon et regarde dessous. Je devrais arriver à coincer mes jambes et me mettre dessous. Le seul truc c'est que ça va être difficile, j'ai déjà vu faire dans un film mais c'était dans le sens du train, moi je vais devoir faire l'inverse... Génial. Je commence à descendre lentement tâtonnant pour ne pas tomber. Aller plus vite ! Il arrive ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça tombe sur moi?  
_" John ! Viens ! On nous appelle à la locomotive !"  
_" d'accord je viens. Pas la peine que j'aille au bout. Y a personne."  
Je sens mes bras trembler mais je suis soulagé, je ne me ferais pas découvrir. Je me dépêche de remonter sur la plate-forme. Les lumières de la ville se font plus proches, j'ai perdu beaucoup de temps. Je regarde le sol, je crois qu'il y a de l'herbe. Je distingue au loin la première banlieue pavillonnaire, j'ai très peu de temps. Dès que je vois un buisson un peu proche je saute et me planque derrière... 3... 2... 1... TOP ! Un instant le temps et suspendu. Je me retrouve en apesanteur, le train s'éloignant, et puis cette chère attraction terrestre se rappelle à son bon souvenir en m'appelant à m'écraser sur le sol. Je roule sur un matelas d'herbe... Aie ! C'est fourbe les matelas d'herbe ! Ça cache de cailloux ! C'est bien ma veine ! J'ai choisi le seul buisson de ronce de la ville de Chicago ! Mes vêtements sont pleins de terre... Et de trous... Annabeth me crierait dessus. Au loin les lumières de la ville semble m'appeler, je vais aller visiter une des villes les plus importantes des US en vêtements à moitié en lambeaux, couvert de poussière et recherché par la police ET par la mafia ! Ouiiii c'est parti !

* * *

Percy :_ hem... Y se passe pas grand chose  
Anor :_ c'était un chapitre de transition...  
Percy :_ je vois ça... J'aime bien le train, ça vole pas mais j'avoue que préfère voyager à l'intérieur.  
Anor :*bougonne* _ Oui en même temps... Mais ça n'allait pas pour l'histoire ! Et puis c'est moi l'auteur !  
Luke :_ C'est moi l'intelligent inspecteur ?  
Anor :_ Voui ^^  
Luke :_ Alors je t'aime bien pour ce chapitre  
Anor :_ Pourquoi d'habitude tu m'aimes pas ? *yeux de chaton*  
Luke :_ Non  
Annabeth :_ Luke, arrête de traumatiser cette pauvre auteur...  
Anor:*remercie timidement Annabeth* _ Pourquoi tu me défends ?  
Annabeth :_ Parce que tu ne m'embête pas.  
Anor :_ Dac... Bon ben à plus hein  
Percy : *lève le panneau demandant de gentiment laisser une review* _Pourquoi c'est moi qui fait ça ...?  
Anor :_ Tu voulais faire quelque Chose d'intéressant ^^  
Bise. Anor.


	4. Chapter 4 Annabeth

Bonjour ^^',

Bon alors je m'excuse pour le retard mais disons que actuellement j'ai pas trop la tête à ça... Pour couronner mes quatre heures de DS de maths jeudi j'ai perdu mon IPod... avec le chapitre que je réécrivais (ben oui une de mes amies l'a supprimés par mégarde). J'ai encore 4h30 de DS cette semaine, je totaliserai donc 12h30 en 15 jours ! *sombre en dépression*

Heureusement que j'ai des chapitres d'avances... Je pense pas que je posterais un autre chap de la GOO avant le 28 ou le 29 décembre. Pour ce qui est de l'avancement de un Aire divin.. J'ai une panne de bêta -'. donc j'attend comme vous...

Merci à tout ceux qui ont lus ^^ et reviewés

Il s'agit d'un UA, où je ne prends que les personnages de Percy Jackson et non ceux de Héros de l'Olympe en plus (du moins pour l'instant), et donc Luke est vivant ^^. Pour les info, Luke à 19 ans et Percy 16 ans pour les autres je vous laisse faire le compte. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une romance entre eux (mais peut-être que si, ça dépendra de comment ça évolue) par contre il y aura du yaoi, ça c'est certain.

**ATTENTION: Certain chapitre seront assez violents autant verbalement, que physiquement ( Je changerais surement le rating T en M en cours de route, mais pour le moment je le laisse) donc personnes (très) sensibles éviter, mais pour ceux qui souhaiteraient quand même lire je préviendrai au début des chapitres.**

Pour L'instant RAS ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4: Annabeth

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon sang ! Merde... J'ai plus d'ongles... La prochaine fois qu'un garçon me demande de sortir avec lui je fuis le plus loin possible ! C'est pas un boulot des plus reposant... C'est même plutôt stressant, on angoisse 24h/24h et toutes celles qui me disent que c'est le bonheur total, je leur fous mon poing dans la gueule ! Ça fait plus de cinq jours que je n'ai absolument aucune nouvelle de lui !  
Vous vous dites sûrement que j'en fais un peu trop ? Que je m'inquiète pour rien ? Que je suis trop possessive ?  
Le truc c'est que moi, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, mon copain il risque actuellement sa vie ! Non il est pas comme vos quaterbacks, geeks et autres playboys, lui c'est un agent secret ( *bruit d'éclair sponsorisé par Zeus entreprise* ).  
Peut-être vous demandez-vous quel âge j'ai pour avoir un copain dans ce métier, et surtout qui je suis ? Je m'appelle Annabeth Chase, j'ai 16 ans et je suis moi aussi une mutante. J'appartiens à l'Olympe et je suis ( sans me vanter bien sûr) un des demi-dieux les plus importants et des plus influents. Déjà je suis une Athéna ( les meilleurs mais ne le dites pas aux autres ils se vexeront ), donc je suis super intelligente et je fait parti de ceux qui ont un don pour l'artisanat ( on est environ 1/50 à avoir ce don). Ceux qui ne l'ont pas sont souvent les surdoués de service ( moi j'ai les deux nananananèreuuux ), je me suis donc retrouvée chef de maison, vu qu'en plus je suis la plus ancienne ( donc la meilleure des meilleurs ). Vous allez peut-être vous demander ce qui nous rend différents, nous les mutants des autres surdoués, et bien c'est tout simplement que nos réflexes sont décuplés et que nous sommes taillés pour le combat. Et en plus, moi, je suis dans les petits papiers de nos directeurs.

Mais pour en revenir à mon copain, il s'appelle Percy Jackson, il a le même âge que moi et il est parti pour une mission super dangereuse, aux dernières nouvelles, il se dirigeait vers New York, pour cambrioler le muséum d'Histoire naturelle et devait après me rejoindre à Los Angeles, et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle depuis... Donc oui, j'ai le droit d'être un peu inquiète, même beaucoup inquète. Et puis personne n'a à me dire ce que je que dois faire !  
"- Allez ma puce, arrête de t'inquiéter. Je suis sûr que ton Percy va s'en tirer. " Mon père. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Elle est morte à ma naissance. Je lui ressemble parait-il. Et pourtant j'ai les yeux gris semblables à ceux de mon espèce... La seule "mère" que j'ai maintenant est celle que l'on appelle Athéna, la plus ancienne mutante de mon genre, la plus puissante également, celle que je ne vois jamais. Elle posséderait quelque chose qui augmente son pouvoir et ralentit le vieillissement de ses cellules. Elle aurait été "fille d'Athéna" il y a quatre génération et pourtant elle parait avoir 35 ans. Enfin, à ce qu'on dit. Pour prétendre au titre de déesse (ou Dieu), il faut être le plus puissant de sa fratrie et avoir battu en duel chacun des chefs de maison, ensuite on se présente aux sanctuaires et là personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe. Ou on en ressort vivant et Dieu où on en ressort mort. De toute façon pour devenir "Dieu" notre prédécesseur doit être mort.  
"- J'espère Papa, j'espère de tout mon cœur, que tu as raison.  
Il comprit mon besoin de rester seule et que je préfère fixer mon portable que de discuter. Ma belle-mère va encore criser si je ne descends pas manger mais actuellement j'ai d'autres choses en tête.  
Non parce que comme si ça suffisait pas Monsieur D m'a prévenue qu'IL arrivait et je pense que j'ai de bonnes, même de très ( très) bonnes raisons d'angoisser. Je sais pas s'ils se sont tous ligués pour tester la capacité de résistance de mes nerfs mais là ils ne vont pas tarder à lâcher.  
Quoi...? Mais non pas LUI ! Vous vous rendez vraiment pas compte ! Je parle pas de Percy, sinon je serais en train de sauter de joie ! Non ! Je parle de l'agent le plus méconnu de notre agence. Même Chiron ne le connait pas, c'est dire... En vérité je suis la seule en dehors de Monsieur D au QG (alias la colonie) à connaitre son existence. Les chasseresses sont un cas un peu à part car elles ont dans leurs rangs, sa sœur. On peut donc dire que quand j'ai reçu le message j'ai buggé un peu. S'ILS ont décidés qu'IL interviendrait alors la situation est bien plus grave que je ne le pensais. Faudrait peut-être que j'envoie un message à Thalia histoire de savoir si Elle interviendra ou pas... Si c'est oui alors la situation est vraiment très ( très, très, très ... Très ) grave...

Sonne... Allez... s'il-te-plaît... Sonne ! Appelle-moi Percy ! Je veux être sûre qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé... J'ai tellement peur que nous ayons été embrigadés dans quelque chose d'énorme... Depuis Sa disparition j'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais saisir la définition de l'amour, et même si je t'aime Percy, celui que tu cherches garderas une place dans mon cœur.

J'ai dû m'endormir terrassée par la fatigue causée par mes insomnies répétitives. Je suis réveillée en sursaut par la sonnerie de l'entrée... L'angoisse me vrille les tripes quand je remarque que l'horizon commence à peine à rosir. Une seule personne vient pendant la nuit... Une seule... Je sors sur le palier et croise mon père:  
"- Laisse Papa, c'est pour moi", je ne reconnais plus ma voix tellement elle me parait lointaine et blanche  
"-Anna ? Est-ce que ça va ?"  
La sonnerie s'impatiente, je dois devenir blanche, car mon père me regarde étrangement, je décide d'être honnête :  
"-Non ça va pas... Mon copain doit traverser tout le pays clandestinement pour me retrouver et on vient de m'envoyer l'arme... "  
J'ajoute qu'il ferait mieux de retourner se coucher et que je risque de partir demain.  
La sonnerie continue de retentir...  
Je descends, passe par la porte de la cuisine et me retrouve juste derrière lui...  
Comme la dernière fois il porte une veste d'aviateur usée, un vieux jean noir, des bottes styles militaire et ses cheveux d'encre semble encore plus en bataille. Avant même que j'ai pu dire un mot deux yeux noirs fixent les miens. Devant moi se tient Nico Di Angelo. Il est le dernier fils d'Hadès et a tout juste 14 ans est le demi-dieux ayant passé le plus de temps avec son "père" puisqu'il a été formé par Hadès en personne.  
Avant même que quiconque n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler mon téléphone retentit dans la maison. Nous nous précipitions à l'intérieur et au moment où nous arrivons dans chambre la messagerie se met en route:  
"_ Sonia ? C'est Pers. C'était juste pour te prévenir que je serais en retard : j'ai manqué mon bus. Ne m'attends pas et dis aux autres que je ne serais finalement pas à la fête. Ah... Oui ! Bon c'était une surprise mais je t'ai acheté un nouveau jouet, tu peux te débarrasser de l'ancien. Mais surtout ne t'inquiète pas je trouverais quelqu'un pour me renseigner. Je t'aime et je te rejoins bientôt. Bisous."  
En même temps que mon cerveau analyse je sens le sang se retirer de mon visage. Si tout à l'heure je semblais pâle, là je dois carrément ressembler à un cadavre...  
"_ Ça a commencé Nico", dis-je d'une voix blanche.

* * *

Annabeth :_ Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Luke tu as carte blanche pour la traumatiser.  
Anor :*soudain très intéressée* _ Tu viens me punir comme Cronos t'a appris à le faire ?  
Luke :*la regarde bizarrement* _T'as quoi toi ?  
Anor :_ pétage de plomb... *se tournant vers Nico* Et toi tu dis rien '  
Nico :_ j'attends de voir ce que tu vas me faire  
Anor :*le regarde tel un chat qui a découvert une souris* _ Tu fais bien.  
Hades : *lance un regard noir à l'auteur* _ Toi tu touches pas à mon fils !  
Anor : *aire innocent* Pourquoi ?  
Hades : _ ...  
Zeus : _ J'apparais ...  
Anor : _ Oui tu fais la sono ^^ *bruit d'éclair*  
Zeus : _ pourquoi t'es toujours là ?  
Anor : _ J'ai le pouvoir ! *brandis son clavier*  
Hades : _ En fait j'aime bien cette petite  
Anor : _ Merci ^^  
Percy : *brandis la pancarte* _ ... une petite review ? ... Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui fait les trucs pourris ...?  
Bise. Anor.


End file.
